Changing For The Better
by Emmettsgirl4evr
Summary: Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper move to Forks to live with their cousin Edward and his family. Rosalie trys to find herself again after getting attacked by Royce King. Will her love for Emmett change him or will he just stay a player? AU-Human story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A Welcoming Change. **

"**I don't wanna feel the way that I do **

** I just want to be right here with you **

** I don't wanna see, See us apart **

** I just wanna tell you straight from **

** My heart, I miss you." **

** -Basshunter "I miss you." **

**Rosalie's Point of view: **

I lay still in the bed dreading morning. It would be my first day at a new school and that should be exciting but not when you're Rosalie Hale. I was used to being the new girl even though my twin brother Jasper was a new student too, I never got used to it. I glanced over at the clock 5.30am. I decided to get up; I wasn't going to sleep now another half an hour lying in bed wasn't going to do me any good anyway.

I quietly got up out of the bed and walked slowly out of my new bedroom. I then quietly went passed my Cousin Edward's bedroom and couldn't help but laugh when I heard him snoring I quickly went down the stairs before I woke him up from laughing. I sat at down at the big wooden table my aunt Esme got years before. She always said to us "You can break a vase but don't even think of marking the table." While I was sitting at the table I got lost in thought...............

My parents were evil; they used what they called "my beauty" to climb the social ladder and to become filthy rich. I never really understood what was happening until one day when they took me out of school and drove me over to the King's house. They told me I was to be married to the King family's youngest son Royce who was handsome yet I didn't love him. When I found out I ran out of their house and phoned Jasper to come get me. While I was waiting Royce and a few of his friends came after me and beat me up pretty bad due to them drinking alcohol all day. Jasper arrived before they killed me, I was rushed to hospital. While I was getting looked after Jasper phoned our uncle Carlisle and he arrived with his wife Esme and their son Edward. Carlisle told Jasper to go home pack up as much of mine and his belongings as he could and then to come straight back to the hospital. Once I was released from hospital we moved into Carlisle and Esme's house which we will be staying here until it's time to leave for college.........

"Rose darling why are you up so early?" I turned around in the chair to see Esme staring at me. "I couldn't sleep Esme, I'm too nervous about the first day!" I answered. "Don't worry dear, you'll do great. Well since you're up do you want to help make breakfast? Carlisle will be home from work in half an hour and the boys will be getting up soon and will demand to be fed."Esme said. I laughed and said "Of course I'll help it's the least I can do. I followed her into the kitchen.

**Approx. 7.00am. **

The breakfast was ready once Carlisle walked in the door, I have to hand it to Esme she really does know what she is doing by getting up this early. Once the smell of cooked bacon travelled around the house Edward and Jasper appeared at the kitchen door the two of them only had a pair of boxers on them. "God guys you really want to scar me for life don't you?" I asked laughing my head off at the both of them. Esme cleared her throat and asked "Rose dear are you done your breakfast?" "Yes I am thanks Esme." I answered. I smiled as I walked past the two boys as I went towards the hall to go up the stairs to get changed. Before I even exited the room Edward asked "Rose do you mind driving your car to school, I showed Jasper how to get there. It's just my best friend Emmett's car broke down so I have to bring him, Alice and my girlfriend Bella to school." "Of course I'll drive Jasper and me to school, but you have to promise to introduce me to you girlfriend. I can't wait to meet the famous Bella Swan!" I answered. "Thanks Rose and I will." Edward said. I ran upstairs before anyone else could say anything.

I took a very quick shower and got dressed. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans, a purple off the shoulder top with a black sleeveless top underneath. I took down my hair which was is a messy bun from the night before, my long blonde hair fell half way down my back with a sort of wavy effect to it. I brushed it threw and placed my favourite silver hair-band in it. I then put on my black scarf, a dark purple jacket and my black high-heel boots and went down the stairs. "Rosalie you look beautiful!" Carlisle said smiling at me. "Thanks Carlisle." I said smiling back. "You ready to leave?" I asked Jasper, Edward had already left for school. "Yes I am, let's go." Jasper answered. We said our "good-byes" and went out to my car. Jasper looked at me and said "I'll drive?" It was clearly a statement but he asked it liked a question. "Ok Jazz, but mind my baby!" I said laughing at Jasper's expression.

**Approx 7.45am.**

We arrived at the school in less than ten minutes. Edward was a fast driver but no-one could beat my brother when it involved cars and speed. Jasper was like my own personal rally-driver but what are brother apart from that good at? Jasper was and still is my B.F.F.L (Best Friend for Life.) We got out of the car and headed towards the Main Office, Jasper seeing that I was nervous took my hand in his and squeezing it lightly. I just looked up at him and smiled. We got our timetables, a map of the school and a cheerful "Welcome to Forks" from the receptionist. We walked back out to my car and sat in it studying the timetable and map. All I kept thinking was it's going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes.**

Hey everyone didn't say it in my last chapter but Hi! I'm Emmettsgirl4evr. This is my first story so I hope everyone likes the story so far. Sorry for leaving the first chapter with a cliff hanger but everyone loves cliff hangers. I promise she meets Emmett at the beginning of this chapter.

These are the family trees Edward is Rosalie and Jasper's cousin. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister and Alice is Bella's best friend. Edward, Emmett, Bella and Alice are all Best Friends since forever. They are all in their junior year.

So basically I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far so please review. I was so happy some people have put this for their story alerts and favourite story so thank you!!

Whoever sends me a review? The next chapter will be for them.

And sorry about my spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm still learning.

This chapter is for my girlies in my school Laura, Rosalyn, Shauna, Ashling, Rachel, Stephanie and Tami who read my stories to help make them better. Love y'all. 

And of course I don't own anything. SM owns all things in the Twilight Saga.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2-Encounters. **

"What hurts the most?

Was being so close and

Having so much to say

And watching you

Walk away."

-What hurts the most by Cascada.

R.P.O.V.

I was so distracted in trying to remember my timetable; I didn't see Edward pulling up in his silver Volvo beside us. Jasper who was now sitting on the passenger's side got out of the car. He must have gone over to Edward because the next thing I knew Jasper was banging on the passenger side window saying "Rosalie come out and say hello!" I put my timetable and map into my bag and got out of the car. I quickly locked my car and looked over to see Edward and his friends. That's when I saw him for the first time. He was really tall, muscular and he was really good looking. I was frozen to the spot and my heart was going ninety. Edward was the only person who saw me out of my car and saw me staring at them all. "Rose this is Emmett, Alice and Bella." Edward said. When Edward said their names they looked and smiled at me. "Hi!" I said shyly knowing my cheeks were going red. "Hi" they all said back. "So Rosalie what class have you first?" The girl with spiky black hair said. Her name was Alice. "I have Chemistry." I answered. "Cool you're in with me and Emmett then. You ready?" Alice asked.

I turned to Jasper I hated when we were separated even if it was just for one class. Jasper seemed to know I was getting upset because he ran over to me. "Rose, its only one class you'll be ok! I'll leave my phone on vibrate just in case you need me ok?" Jasper whispered in my ear. I nodded and I stepped away from my brother. I turned to Alice and said "ok Alice I'm ready." Alice smiled and grasped my hand. While Alice was leading me to a building I turned my head and waved at Jasper, he smiled and waved back. We entered the classroom to find everyone talking, the teacher wasn't there yet. Once Alice closed the door a few people turned their heads to see who just came in, then the whole class was looking at us. I turned to Alice and said "Is this what it is like every time you walk into a classroom." Alice laughed, patted me on the shoulder and answered "You don't see yourself clearly do you? Rosalie their looking because a girl who looks likes a supermodel walked into their class." "Oh!" I said blushing not able to say anything else. I took off my coat and placed it hanging up beside Alice's coat. One of the boys whistled when I turned around, I looked straight at the person who had done it. It was Emmett's lab partner, I glared at him and Emmett started to laugh. Just then the door behind opened and a women walked in and said "Everyone in your places I would like to start teaching today." I followed her over to her desk and handed her the slip the receptionist had given me.

"Welcome to Forks Rosalie, I'm Ms. Banner and I'm your teacher. Since everyone seems to have a partner you can sit beside Alice." Ms. Banner said. "Thanks Ms." I said walking towards Alice. As I sat down I saw Emmett and his partner looking at me, I blushed and took my seat. Alice seemed to be over excited about something; she was jumping up and down in her seat. I turned to her and asked "Alice what's wrong?" "Nothing it's only just a few hours to lunch and then I get to see you brother!" Alice answered. I opened my mouth speechless after what seemed like hours I asked "Why do you want to see my brother?" "I love your brother. We'll be dating soon and we'll be married some day! Alice answered. I was shocked no one was ever so sure about my brother than Alice was now. I decided there and then to find out as much as possible about Alice before she asked my brother out! "So Alice have you dated much guys?" I asked. "Not many when I was thirteen I did but once I hit fifth-teen I decided to wait for the right guy." Alice answered. This girl was deep. "So did you date any lads in this room?" I said. Alice turned her whole face and body towards me. "Yes I did. I used to date Emmett back when we were fourteen." Alice answered. "So what happened? Tell me everything!" I said.

"Rosalie I don't think that I should." Alice said looking sad. "You can tell me anything Alice. I thought we were friends." I said feeling hurt. "We are friends. Ok! I'll tell you but don't feel bad for me or anything. Emmett and I were for four months, he got captain of our school's football team and everything was great! But the night they won the final we were at a party in Mike Newton's house. I'd lost Emmett so I decided to go find him, I walked into the bathroom and there was Emmett with a girl. She was sitting on the sink and he had his tongue down her throat. We broke up and ever since that night he's been a big player. Always ready to score a hot girl. Rose be careful won't you it looks like Emmett likes you." Alice said. "Alice I'm so sorry." I said feeling really sad for her. "Don't be! He's the one that was sorry but we're still really good friends still." Alice whispered. Just then the school bell rang sounding the end of class.

"Hi I'm Tyler you must be Rosalie do you need any help finding your next class?" a boy Tyler asked me. I turned to look at him and to my horror it was Emmett's lab partner, the guy who had whistled at me. "No thank you I know where it is." I answered with that I picked up my books, threw them into my schoolbag and hurried to the door. Tyler was following me when I reached the door Jasper was standing there with my coat in his hand. I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. "It's ok Rose I'm here now. Don't worry." Jasper said trying to reassure me. "I know Jazz thanks!" I said. "Hey I'm sorry; I didn't know she was going out with anyone. I asked Emmett and he said she wasn't going out with anyone." Tyler said making a lot of eye contact with Jasper. "I'm her brother you stupid idiot. So I'm a lot worse than a boyfriend! If you ever touch off my sister you will be dead meat! Understand!?!" Jasper said looking like he was about to tear off Tyler's head! "I understand." Tyler answered. I followed Jasper out of the classroom and we went to find our next class.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

So that's the end of chapter two!?! Tell me what you thought of it. Rosalie is a bit shy until she finds her way round. I always wanted Jasper to be an over protected brother so that's what he is. Alice and Emmett dating weird right? They would never have lasted anyway but still it's cute. So please review and I'll update A.S.A.P.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** **Coming up in the next chapter:**

**Chapter 3- Salads, talks and players. **

Get ready for Rosalie and Emmett round 1.

Alice and Jasper's heart to heart.

**Sneak peak: **

_I was so angry with him I threw the salad in his face! _

"_You can take that as a no!" I screamed at him. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes. **

So thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!

This chapter is for **Rosalie Hale Cullen**,** TruelyViolentDelights**, **super-mars13**, **Helewistran** and **Horsegal93**.

This chapter is also for my friend **Stephanie** who always makes Jasper and Alice's Heart to hearts better. Love you hunny!?!

**N.B:** Just a key point for this chapter once Rosalie gets angry she zones out so she doesn't hear what is going on around her so basically Jasper is shouting stuff at Emmett but Rosalie doesn't acknowledge what Jasper is saying. Also Edward is holding Jasper down that's why Jasper doesn't beat Emmett up. Well not yet!** (Hint hint.) **

So all that is left to say is sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! Please remember to review and SM owns all things to do with the Twilight Saga even do I wished I owned Emmy Bear (aka Emmett.)

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Chapter 3 – Salads, Talks and Players. **

"_I don't need a man to _

_ Make it happen I _

_ Get off being _

_ Free" _

** -"I Don't Need a Man"-PCD. **

**R.P.O.V **

The last bell before lunch sounded Edward, Jasper and I left our Spanish class. Once we entered the cafeteria everyone was looking, I hurried to the lunch line Jasper followed. I got a salad and followed Edward to a table where Alice and Bella were waiting. I sat down in between Alice and Jasper when suddenly I heard "Hey Rose how are you finding Forks?" I turned around to see it was Emmett who had spoken to me. "It's nice thanks for asking Emmett." I answered. I then saw that all his football team were standing behind him. "That's good, so listen I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow night?" Emmett asked looking smug. "No thanks Em. I don't go out with players!" I answered, I felt Jasper tense up and he dropped his fork onto the table. "But I'm the captain!" Emmett said. I laughed this guy was so cute and dumb. "She said No Emmett so leave now before I get up out of my chair and hurt you!" Jasper said. That made me laugh more Jasper is always so over protective.

"That's not what I meant Emmett. I meant I don't go out with guys for a fun one night stand." I said. "Oh! But I'm a sex bomb and you're a very sexy foxy lady. Would you not make an expectation?" Emmett asked. I stood up with my salad in my hand and walked over to him. I threw the salad in his face. "You can take that as a no!" I screamed at him before I turned to walk away from him. I suddenly heard Jasper shout "Don't you dare Emmett!" the next thing I knew Emmett slapped me across the ass! I turned around to face him and said "If I was a cheap slutty whore, I would take that as a complement but I'm not you deserve this!" With that I slapped him across the face with my rings on. The rings scratched his face leaving an even bigger mark on top of the red hand print he had on his face. I turned around and quickly walked back to my seat between Alice and Jasper. I felt like everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me so I turned towards Edward and Bella. I saw Edward was facing Jasper holding onto his jumper and giving Jasper a look that said "don't try anything here."

Bella didn't seem bothered with what I had done. I faced Bella and said "So how long have you and Edward been going out?" She smiled at me and answered "Since we were fifteen. I'm sorry about my brother he's just like that sometimes. Alice thought something bad was going to happen involving you and your salad so I bought an extra one you can have it!" "Thanks Bella." I said. "Hey what are friends for!" Bella said smiling at me. "So Jazz! Did any girl get your attention yet?" Alice asked leaning over me towards Jasper. I looked at Jasper and gave him a look that said "She-totally-likes-you!" Jasper nodded his head at me, faced Alice and said "Yes actually one girl has caught my eye." "Oh! And who would that be? Anyone we can set you up with?" Alice asked. "That depends!" Jasper answered. "On what?" Alice asked. "If you have a boyfriend or not?" Jasper answered. Alice screamed the place down and personally I thought I had gone deaf. "Oh Jazzy I do love you so we'll be dating and then one day we'll be married and then we're going to have children!" Alice said.

I laughed because I heard every word of it; I shouldn't have worried about my hearing. I looked at Jasper's face he was smiling his head off "Ok baby girl. You just say when and where and I'll follow!" Jasper said. Alice pushed my chair back and jumped onto Jasper. "Poor you jazz! Be careful Alice you might damage him. Then I'll have no nephews or nieces to spoil rotten!" I commented laughing at Jasper and Alice. "I'm soooooooooo sorry Jazzy will you forgive me?" Alice asked giving Jasper a baby face. Jasper kissed Alice's hair and said "Of course I do silly!" "Ok enough with the romantic jumbo. Can we please talk about something else?" Edward asked. "Like what Edward?" Bella asked. "Like what are Rose's feelings towards Emmett? Rose I'm not going to lie he is my best friend but he was way out of order with what he did and said!" Edward said. "I'm angry at him Edward of course I am! He just asked me out for my looks. That's the first wrong step a guy can do." I answered. "Bella I hope you don't mind but for what your brother is after doing to my sister I am going to get him back for it. No one ever talks to my sister, like she is an animal for his own use."Jasper said looking angrily at Bella.

"Jazz please doesn't do anything stupid. I wasn't hurt so just give him a warning please." I pleaded with Jasper. "Ok Rose I will just give him a warning." Jasper answered. Edward looked around the group trying to find something to say to fill in the silence. "So is everyone ready for that English test Mr. Ryan is giving us today?" Edward asked. "Of course Ed, Shakespeare's sonnets are great! We're going to Ace that test." Alice answered. She was now sitting on Jasper's knee facing him playing with his hair! "Alice, what sonnets are going to be on the test?" I asked getting her attention for a minute. "Oh, well all the ones we have studied. Take my book out my bag, they're all the ones marked!" Alice answered. I got her book out of her bag and looked threw them. Thank god I knew all the ones she had marked. I was so wrapped up in the book I only heard the approach of our visitors, I looked up to see two girls wave flirty at Edward while ignoring Bella.

"Hi Edward! Did you get up to much at the weekend?" One of the girls asked. "Yes he was he was out with me Lauren! I'm his girlfriend you know!" Bella said answering for Edward. The girl Lauren turned up her nose at Bella. That was really bad just hitting on someone's boyfriend. I turned towards the two girls and said "I don't know who you think you are Lauren but it is rude to hit on someone's boyfriend it's just low if you do it in front of them." "I don't know who you think you are! But I'm head cheerleader! So go learn how this school runs." Lauren said glaring at me. I then turned my attention to the other girl she was having a staring match with Alice over Jasper. "Hi Jasper I'm Jessica I'm in your Spanish class. Once you get tired of these losers call me ok?" Jessica said looking at Jasper. "I don't think that will be any time soon. Why do you go over to the airhead football players and decide who is sleeping with who tonight!" I said getting angry with the pair of them. They stormed off and Alice and Bella started to laugh their heads off. "What's the joke girls?" I asked. "Rose you're not even here a day and you've got the head and co-head cheerleaders running away scared." Alice answered laughing her head off. "And you're going to get in a fight with those two over my brother!" Bella added. "I can see it now! Rosalie bashing their two air-heads together!" Alice said smiling. "Thought I'd never see the day, that I'm actually going to bet against you Alice. I don't think Rose has it in her to fight!" Edward added in smugly. "Don't be so sure about my sister Ed. She can lose her head easily. You just have to know what buttons to press." Jasper said laughing

The Bell sounded telling us lunch had ended, I followed them all to the next class. While walking I zoned out into my own little world. What would happen if I did have to fight for Emmett? Would I be able to hit someone after what had happened to me, which started out as a hit? I was only certain of one thing I was completely in love with Emmett but he would have to change his ways before I would even consider going on a date with him. I entered the classroom in a daze and there he was the love of my life standing in front of me.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

So what does everyone think?!? Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but it's more fun that way. Anyway review and please include what you thought about the heart to heart and round 1 Emmy bear (aka Emmett) and Rosalie. Rosalie standing up for herself it's a start right? Now the Rose we all know and love in surfacing! Lol I'm so happy. Bella is shy until she gets to know Rose! And Alice telling Jasper that they'll be married one day!?! Honestly that child scares me sometimes.

I also thought it would be cool to put a thing in about cheerleaders! It's a part of the plot if anyone is smart to put 2-and-2 together and guess it right I'll put you down in my next 4 chapters for who the chapter is for, just for being smart!?!

And from now on I will be updating every Friday night or Saturday morning due to all the school projects and essays we are getting. My Junior Cert aka really big exams in your 3rd year of secondary school are not till June but they now decide to land on the homework so I'm really sorry! I'll try update on a Wednesday but not making any promises. Thanks again!?! Emmetsgirl4evr!?! Xxx

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Coming up in the next chapter. **

** Chapter 4- Distractions. **

Jasper confronts Emmett.

Jasper and Alice's first date.

Rosalie fighting her own against the cheerleaders.

** Sneak Peak. **

_ I turned around and there he was standing in_

_ His football gear covered in cuts and bruises _

_ With a rose in his hand. "This is for you!" _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait of 6 days! (It was long for me too and sorry for not updating sooner my internet connection was down since Thursday night.)

So this chapter is for **TruelyVioletDelights** and **Topazeyes143** for being very smart and guessing the plot with the cheerleaders the next 4 chapters are for y'all for just being smart!?! And thanks to **everyone** who reviewed!?!

There is a lot going on in this chapter so I hope I don't confuse anyone!

So all that is left to say is hope everyone enjoys the chapter, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes and** SM** owns everything to do with the **Twilight Saga.** (I'm just a fan with **O.C.D.** and there is no cure for that.)

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4-Distractions. **

"_Can't read my _

_Can't read my _

_No he can't read'd _

_My Poker Face." _

Lady GaGa- _"Poker Face."_

Previously: 

"_What's the joke girls?" I asked. "Rose you're not even here a day and you've got the head and co-head cheerleaders running away scared." Alice answered laughing her head off. "And you're going to get in a fight with those two over my brother!" Bella added. "I can see it now! Rosalie bashing their two air-heads together!" Alice said smiling. "Thought I'd never see the day, that I'm actually going to bet against you Alice. I don't think Rose has it in her to fight!" Edward added in smugly. "Don't be so sure about my sister Ed. She can lose her head easily. You just have to know what buttons to press." Jasper said laughing. The Bell sounded telling us lunch had ended, I followed them all to the next class. While walking I zoned out into my own little world. What would happen if I did have to fight for Emmett? Would I be able to hit someone after what had happened to me, which started out as a hit? I was only certain of one thing I was completely in love with Emmett but he would have to change his ways before I would even consider going on a date with him. I entered the classroom in a daze and there he was the love of my life standing in front of me. _

R.P.O.V. 

Emmett stood inside the door talking to Lauren. God, no wonder he's a player. Just thinking about it made my head hurt. I turned to hang up my jacket up like my group of friends were doing, and then Jasper and I went up to Mr. Ryan's desk to hand him the slips. "Welcome to Forks! Mr. Hale please seat yourself beside Alice if you don't know who she is ask around the class until you find her." Mr. Ryan said. "Thanks sir." Jasper said then turned and walked away leaving me with Mr. Ryan. With Jasper gone Mr. Ryan turned his attention to me and his month fell open. This made me really self conscious; did I have something stuck in my teeth? I stopped smiling just in case. Mr. Ryan then seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and turned his attention to the piece of paper I had given him. "Rosalie please sit beside Emmett. Class will begin when the second bell rings." Mr. Ryan said. "Ok sir." I said turning towards where I knew Emmett was. As quick as lighting Jasper was beside me holding my shoulders. "Mr. Ryan may I please sit beside Emmett and Rosalie can sit beside Alice?" Jasper asked. I knew that face he made, it meant he wanted Mr. Ryan to do what he asked. "No Mr. Hale please sit in the seat I have told you."Mr. Ryan answered. Jasper bent down and whispered in my ear "If he tries anything ask Mr. Ryan can you go to the bathrooms!" I nodded not able to answer him, when Jasper was really angry it was like the anger radiated off him and you felt angry because he was. I walked towards Emmett who was now sitting at a desk, looking smugly at me. I dropped my bag under the desk and sat beside him. He started to laugh and I tried to forget about him. Just then the second bell rang sounding the beginning of class.

"Now please take out a pen and complete the test that I am handing out." Mr. Ryan said. He paused at mine and Emmett's desk, I then realised that Emmett had his arm resting on the back of my chair. "Rosalie did you cover much of Shakespeare's sonnets in your old school?" Mr. Ryan asked. "Most of them sir." I answered. "Ok then you can sit the test."Mr. Ryan said handing me a test. "Good luck Rose!" Emmett whispered in my ear. I made a face at him, I was still angry at him for what he had done. I finished the test after 15 minutes; Mr. Ryan took up my test and corrected it. Emmett was still writing and gave up 10 minutes to the end of class. He then turned his attention to me. To my horror he placed his hand on my knee and started to go upward. I raised my hand to the air but seconds later Emmett took hold of my hand and pulled it down. "I know you like that sort of thing Rose don't even try to deny it."Emmett whispered. I completely froze he made me feel worthless like I was just an animal for him to boss around. In a split few seconds the walls I had built up around my attack came crashing down and I felt small, vulnerable and not at all special. The tears came down before I could stop them and without excusing myself I ran from the classroom to the nearest bathroom. I shut the door behind me and let myself drown in my own tears. Sometime later a light knock came on the door of the stall I was is "There's someone in here." I said. Alice's concerned voice echoed around the bathroom. "Rose hunny! It's Alice and Bella, please open up, you've given us all quiet a scare." I took some tissue and whipped my eyes. I turned the lock slowly and opened the door. Bella let out a gasp. I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall behind her. "It's ok Bella I know I look terrible. I'm sorry you and Alice have to see me like this."I said.

Bella smiled and held out a handbag "Nothing a bit of make-up can't fix." She said. Alice then jumped up and down; out of thin air she got a rug sack. "What's in the bag Alice?" I asked. "Your P.E out-fit please don't kill me we're doing dancing for the next few weeks so I'm ordering you to wear what I am giving you. Bella and I are wearing the same." Alice answered giving me the puppy dog eyes, Knowing Jasper he probably told them that it worked on me. I took the bag from Alice went into the stall and opened the bag. I took out the clothes. "Alice you have got to be kidding me! I can't go to P.E in this!" I shouted at her. "Oh stop being a baby Rose and put the clothes!" Alice answered sounding annoyed. Bella was in the fits laughing. "She gave you the halter-neck top didn't she?" Bella asked. "Yes and some sort of short-shorts." I answered. "Not just any short-shorts Rose. Their Alice's famous short-shorts! Wait till the guys see you in them they'll be lining up to talk to you." Bella said still laughing. "That's just great!" I said. I changed into my clothes and stepped out of the stall. Alice let out a low whistle and said "Wow, Rose no wonder all the guys in the school keep looking at you including the teachers." "Honestly Alice don't say things like that when it not true! Bella can I get some make-up off you? I really don't want to go out there looking like I was crying for ages." I asked. "Of course Rose! Take as much as you want." Bella answered.

We walked out to the track where everyone was waiting for the teacher. I stood in between Alice and Bella, Alice was wearing black shorts with a white sleeveless top. It was safe to say when Jasper saw her, his eyes went really wide. I really didn't want to think about what other effects she had on him. Bella was wearing red and white shorts with a black sparkly sleeveless top. Edward was all wrapped around her; it was easy to tell what they would be doing a little bit later. And last but mot lest me. I was wearing green shorts with a black sparkly halter-neck top. I felt like all the boys were looking at me which was not good! "Wow, Rose all you'd have to do is flirt with me to get my attention. I didn't know we were at the stage where we had to dress up for the occasion." Emmett commented. "Shut up Emmett! You don't know anything." I said placing my hand on the back of my neck. With this top on it was really easy to see the scar going down my back, thanks to Royce King I was scared for life and I don't mean it as a figure of speech. "Oh look girls the new-be is trying to pass as a slut! Sorry Rose but that certain person has already been filled." Lauren said placing her hands on Emmett's muscles.

"God Lauren I'm not trying to be a slut, it looks like it comes naturally to me unlike you. Because when I don't want to be a slut I am and when you try to be you're just another sad low life." I answered, Lauren looked shocked. Alice then decided to join in the fun. "You go girlfriend! That's so true Lauren so don't even try to say otherwise!" Alice commented. "I say we settle this now Hale! With a dance off me and you on the pitch now!" Lauren shouted at me. "You're on." I answered and then lead the way towards the middle of the pitch! "Try not to fall on you back and scar yourself again Rose!" Emmett called after me. "That's not how I got it Emmett so back off!" I shouted back at him. I turned to face Lauren and some-one played "Disturbia" on their phone. _Oh well here goes nothing_ I thought and I started to dance.....................

About 5 minutes later everyone was surrounding me, apparently I'd won the dance off. Alice was doing ballet around me. I looked around all the people who were surrounding me looking for Jasper, but I couldn't find him. The teacher had seen some of the dance off and was now making her way over to us. When she reached us she came over to me. "Rosalie Hale welcome to Forks! You should try out for cheerleading we need that sort of spirit on the team." The teacher said. "Thanks Ms." I said. The teacher split us up into groups of three; Bella and Alice were with me. I couldn't think straight because I couldn't see Jasper, Edward or Emmett anywhere something was up. "Alice, Bella where have Edward and Jasper run off to?" I asked. Bella looked around and sighed. "They have to run around the school grounds and things like that for P.E. We'll see them back at the cars" she answered. Alice started jumping up and down when the teacher put on Lady GaGa's song "Poker Face." "I love this song." Alice said and then started to sing while she danced around me and Bella. "Your one of a kind Alice!" I commented. "Yep! You're special!" Bella added. "Thanks girls! Y'all are special too. So what should I wear tonight on my date with Jazzy?" Alice asked. "Well you could go in what you're wearing now, but he'd probably attack you!" I answered laughing at her reaction. "Go in what I am wearing now! Rose have you lost your mind! Wear sports clothes on a date! That's just wrong! What would Jazzy think? I can't believe you would even suggest that I am seriously angry and disappointed in you." Alice shouted at me.

"Chill Alice, she was only messing with you." Bella answered before Alice attack me. "Ok! Rose I forgive you for now. I was thinking of wearing that black dress that I bought at the weekend." Alice answered. At that moment Edward and Jasper came running up to us. "Hey girls! If anyone asks we were with you the whole time ok?" Jasper said. "Jazz what did you do?" I asked. Jasper looked away from me. "Edward what did he do?" I asked giving Edward a dirty look. "He gave Emmett a warning; let's just say Emmett got the worst of it!" Edward answered. "Jazz you promised! How can I trust you when you break your promises to me?" I shouted at Jasper. "Rose I'm sorry but he was saying stuff about you when we were going through the school! What was I meant to do? Just stand there and do nothing! I can't let him say stuff about you. Rose I'm the good guy here I think you're forgetting that!" Jasper answered getting annoyed. "Jazzy what exactly did you do to him?" Alice asked. Jasper looked Alice in the eyes then looked away. It must have been bad if he was ashamed at what he did. "I threw him out the glass window wall in the hall on the ground floor." Jasper answered still looking at the ground. "Jasper you call that a warning? What do you call beating him up?" I asked. Jasper looked at me straight in the eyes. "Breaking his bones!" he answered. I was shocked at his answer.

At the end the class we got our thing and walked to the cars. Emmett was not seriously hurt, at least that was what Bella was telling me. He was staying on in school for football practise. I got in my car with Jasper and drove home without saying a word to him. When we got out on the car and were walking in to the house Jasper stopped me and said "You know Rose I was only looking out for you. Ever since the attack I have never forgiven myself for not seeing it sooner. I'm so sorry for that Rose and I promise as long as I'm around no boy is going to hurt you like that again." "Thanks Jazz. I know you're only looking out for me but honestly a warning in my book is pinning the person up against the wall, hitting him a few times and telling him to stay away from my sister! Try that first next time won't you?" I said. "Ok Rose I will I promise." Jasper said. I gave him a hug, I hated fighting with him. I stepped away from him and walked towards the kitchen door. "So jazz where are you taking Alice on your big date tonight?" I asked. "No way am I telling you Rose! You'll go and tell her. Just let it be a surpise please! It's somewhere special I promise." Jasper answered.........

Later that night Bella, Edward and I were playing guitar hero while waiting for Alice and Jasper to come back from their date. Bella was doing an awful job of whatever song she was doing when Esme walked into the room. I just thought she came into watch but then she said "Rose you have a visitor."I turned around and there was Emmett standing in his football gear covered in cuts and bruises with a rose in his hand. "This is for you!" He said while making his way over to me. "For what?" I asked. "For saying sorry for being a jerk when I didn't even know anything about you. Will you please forgive me?" He asked. "I'll think about it" I answered then I got up and walked out of the room. I ran up the stair and hide in my bathroom off my bedroom until he was gone. I couldn't face him until I knew how much power he had over me. Jasper would be able to help, he always knew what to do. I waited in my bathroom until Jasper came home. I thought I was doing well but I felt tired and well into a deep sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hope everyone liked the chapter. The only reason Bella didn't come up after her was Emmett dragged her from the house.

So anyway please review! If I get at least 4 reveiws I'll update on Tuesday! (St. Patricks Day!) otherwise I'll update next Friday.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Coming up in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5-Findings. **

"_Rose don't say anything else! _

_I know why!"He said. _

"_You do! How?" _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I didn't update Tuesday because I didn't have enough reviews. Thanks to the people who did. You're the best!

Anyway the story is I won't update the next chapter until I get four reviews. I hope that is ok. This chapter is for **TruelyVioletDelights** and **Topazeyes143** for being very smart.

So I hope everyone like this chapter. SM owns all things in the Twilight Saga.

Points of View include: **Jasper's**, **Edward's**, **Carlisle's** and **Emmett's**. (**Note:** Alice will go into more detail about the date in the next chapter.)

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5- Findings. **

"_Hands touch eyes meet, _

_Sudden silence, sudden heat _

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl _

_He could be that boy but I'm _

_Not that girl." _

**Wicked the Musical-** _"I'm not that girl."_

**J.P.O .V **

The night had been amazing. Carlisle and Esme agreed to let me borrow their yacht, to bring Alice out in it for our date. It also included me dressing up nice for once, buying a bunch of white roses and bringing the girl of my dreams on our first date. From the moment I saw her I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Alice the little black haired pixie that had stolen my heart the moment she said hello. She may be one of Rosalie's best friends here but I don't mind sharing my Alice. My Alice that sounded so good to say. I had dropped her home and was speeding along in Rose's car back to our new home. While driving along I got lost in thought. The night was just perfect if I do say so myself. I picked up Alice who was wearing the most beautiful black silk dress. It was very revealing and I immediately had to think of bad things that had happened to me to control what was happening in my pants. In the space of a few hours she had done this to me five times. We quickly kissed and got back into the car. We drove for an hour and then stopped at the docks. Alice faced me and a smile played around her face "What are we doing her?" she asked. "You'll see!" I answered. With that I took her hand and lead her from the car. We stopped in front of the yacht. "Oh Jazzy its perfect!" she said jumping around and kissing me full on the lips. "No problem baby girl I'd do anything for you!" I answered. I carried her on board and didn't put her down until we were in the dining room of the yacht. I gave her the white roses and she began to cry. I freaked what had I done to upset my angel. "T------thhh----- there-----b-b-b-b-b-b----be--a-a-a-auuu-u-ui-i-i-iful-l-l-l-l!" she managed to say between cries. She got up out of the seat and threw her arms around me and began kissing me everywhere. "Only the best for my angel!" I said. "I'm yours forever." She said. The dinner went well and after that we talked for 3 hours. I then decided to bring her in a romantic walk on the beach near the docks. We finished doing everything around 12am and we decided it was time to go home.......

So here I was daydreaming about my girlfriend and I hadn't even rang Rose to see if she was ok! I pulled into my new home and quickly got out of the car. Knowing Rose she would be waiting for me to hear everything that had happened. I climbed the stairs quietly and tip-toed passed Edward's room, boy he could snore! I entered Rose's room and was confused when I saw that the bed was made up no-one had slept in it. "Rose where are you?" I asked. Suddenly I heard my sister scream "No stop! Jasper help!" I ran over to the bathroom door and tried to open it. It was locked and I could her Rose crying her eyes out. "Rose open the door! Open the door now!" I shouted banging on the door. She didn't answer all I could hear was her crying fit that had started moments ago. Without thinking I ran backwards and then ran straight into the door. I knocked the door down luckily Rose wasn't behind the door; she was curled up into a ball lying near the toilet. Her whole body was shaking and she was freezing. I gently picked her up and carried her to her bed. I placed her under the covers and I lay beside her trying to warm her up but it wasn't working. "Edward! Edward come quick!" I screamed. "Carlisle help!" I screamed. Edward and Carlisle appeared at the frame of the door. "She's ice cold and she won't wake up." I said and then tears took over my body.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Edward's point of view. **

The night couldn't get any better. My girlfriend and cousin were really getting along. Rose needed some loyal friends after Jazz and me she had no-one, but Bella and Alice seemed to be changing that. Everything was going brilliantly until my mom walked in she looked worried about something she met my gaze and smiled. She turned to Rose and said "you have a visit Rose." I turned towards the door and there was Emmett. He really wanted Jasper to kill him didn't he? Him and Rosalie passed comments, Rose then walked out of the room. I honestly didn't know what to do. I followed what my heart was telling me and told Emmett to leave. He made Bella go with him telling her that the chief wouldn't like that Bella and I would be alone in a bedroom.

Bella went scarlet and made me promise to make sure Rose was ok. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Rose's bedroom door. "It's only me Rose. Are you ok?" I asked."I'm fine! I'm waiting for Jasper!" she answered. "Ok night Rose!" I said. "Night!" I heard Rose say back. I went into my room and fell asleep. In my dreams I heard strange noises and I woke to Jasper screaming my name. I ran as fast as I could to where his voice was coming from. I looked at him and then at Rose in his arms pale white. I was shocked "She's ice cold and she won't wake up." Jasper said and then he gave in. He was reduced to tears.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**C.P.O.V. **

I had just arrived in from a 17 hour shift from the hospital and I was wrecked. I didn't check on Edward, Rosalie, or Jasper because I was so tired. I fell into bed beside my wonderful wife Esme and I soon fell asleep. I awoke suddenly to Jasper screaming my name, I went running to where the screaming was coming from and I almost ran into Edward. We both stood at Rosalie's door and were shocked by the site in front of us. "She's ice cold and she won't wake up." Jasper said and then he began to cry. I turned to Edward and said "Wake Esme up. Then you and Esme can follow Jasper, Rose and I to the hospital. Jasper I want you to throw a few of Rose's things into a bag that she will need. I'll carry her down to the car. Please follow and you can mind her while I'll drive."

Jasper moved quickly around the place gathering things while I went over to Rose. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms gently and walked slowly out of the bedroom. I managed to carry her to the car; by the time I got to it Jasper was at my side. He opened the back seat door and got in. He held out his hands to help get Rose in safely. We managed to get her to the hospital without anything going wrong. Rose was looking like a ghost all pale and weak. We brought her into the hospital. Jasper carried her while I ran ahead to get some tests set up. We took every test offered to Rose while she was asleep and waited for the outcome.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Emmett.P.O.V. **

I lead Bella out of the house and to the car. "I swear Emmett if you did upset her I'm seriously killing you in your sleep." Bella said sourly. "She might like game; did you ever think of that Bella?" I asked. "No she doesn't Emmett and she's been through enough without you trying to score her too." Bella answered. "What do you mean Bella?" I asked. "Nothing Emmett. She doesn't even know I know. I'm not meant to but I do. For once in your life can you be nice to some-one?" She said. I'll try Bella, no promises though."I answered.

I went straight to my room when we got home and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep quickly. I woke up in early morning something felt wrong. It felt like some-one I loved was hurting. I sat up in the bed and looked at the clock it was 6.30am. I checked my phone and there was a message from Edward. "_Hey Emmett! I will be in school late. Rose is in hospital. I will talk to you later."_ Itsaid. Next thing I knew Bella was running into my room with a sweeping brush. "What did you do to her Emmett! I swear I'm going to kill you." She screamed at me.

"Honestly I didn't do anything." I answered. "Well you most have done something because she was fine last night until you should up!" she said. "Bella I just said sorry to her and gave her the rose." I said. Bella screamed and launched herself onto my bed with the sweeping brush in her hand. I jumped out of the bed. "Bella Marie Swan! What do you think you are doing?" I shouted. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill you for messing Rose around!" Bella shouted at me.

I ran outside my room and Bella followed. She chased me around the house, suddenly her phone rang and she answered it. "Alice I can't talk now I'm trying to kill Emmett!" Bella said. Alice said something back to her which I couldn't hear. "No I haven't talk to Edward or Jasper or Rosalie about what happened...... Fine I won't kill him until I know everything that happened." Bella said sounding disappointed. She said goodbye to Alice and ran up the stairs to her room. "Come on Emmett the sooner we get to school the sooner I can find out if Rose is ok!" She shouted down at me. "Ok!" I answered.

Sometime later we were outside Alice's house waiting for the little devil black haired pixie. Alice appeared at the door of the car and got in the back with Bella. No-one talked on the ride to school it seemed longer because it was so quiet. When we got to school we got out of the car and walked silently to our first class. Edward and Jasper didn't arrive into school until the middle of our third class. I couldn't get Edward on his own to ask him what had happened to Rose and it was killing me.

By lunchtime I couldn't think take it anymore, I went out to my jeep and I drove to the hospital. I couldn't think straight I needed to see her. I went up to the receptionists desk and said "Rosalie Hale's room please." "Are you family?" she asked, my heart sank I wasn't going to be allowed see her. "No I'm not." I answered. "I'm sorry only family is allowed see her at this time." The receptionist said. I had to think of something quick. "I'm her boyfriend." I answered praying that she would buy it so that I could see her. "My dear why didn't you say that in the first place. She's on the second floor in room 143. And don't worry everything will turn out fine." She said. "Thank you!" I said and with that I walked towards where I knew Rose was.

I walked into her room she was just lying there all weak and helpless. "Hey Rose! I say you didn't think you would be seeing me for a while." I said. Rose just lay there; she was still asleep but girl. I sat in the chair beside the bed and waited for her to wake up. I spend hours just sitting there watching her breath. "What are you doing here?" an anger voice asked me from the doorway. I looked up to meet Jasper's anger eyes. "I needed to see if she is ok!" I answered. "Why do you even care?" he asked. "I care about Rose very much..." I began to say but Jasper cut me off. "Rose! Don't say anything else! I know why!"He said. "You do! How?" I asked. "You like her don't you?" he asked. My heart went ninety how was I meant to tell the brother of the girl I loved that I was in love with her?

"I don't just like her Jasper I love her!" I answered and with that Jasper took in a deep breath and walked towards me. "If she loves you back Emmett its ok with me. But I'm warning you now if you hurt her there would be any place you could hide from me and I will seriously kill you!" He said. With that we heard a noise and we both turned to Rosalie. She had her eyes open and was looking around the room her eyes burrowed into mine and then she turned her attention to Jasper. "Why am I in the hospital and what is he doing here?" She asked. Jasper ran over to her and gave her a hug. My angel was alright and she was awake.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

So what does everyone think please review? Will post up the next chapter as soon as I get 4 reviews.

Hope everyone liked the chapter. Will post A.S.A.P. Emmettsgril4evr xoxo.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6- Coming to terms. **

"_I really like you! _

_You have no idea what was going _

_Through my head for the past 12 hours." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: N.B**

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! **

**Sorry I haven't up dated in ages I'll tell you why in hasn't been my month: **

**I got really sick and missed 3 days of school and was sick that weekend as well. **

**My laptop broke so I couldn't go on the internet on it. I could not update using my phone because the chap was too big. **

**On getting my laptop back I went straight onto FF but I could not update or write on blogs on other sites. **

**I was able to update on Wednesday but my dear mother had deleted everything in my folder so she could save things in it. **

**Finally when doing spring cleaning my mother threw out all my notebooks that she thought I didn't need including my FF with 7 chaps. **

**I have been really busy since Thursday to Today due to holidays and Family things. I have to figure out all my chapters again. **

**So I will update a preview of chapter 6 now. I promise everyone I will update the full chapter Friday as well as chap 7. Saturday I will update chaps 8&9. If I get reviews I will update chap 10 on Sunday as well because I owe my readers that. **

**I am very sorry and I hope it will not happen again. **

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Preview of Chapter 6-Coming to terms. **

**Previously. **

"_I don't just like her Jasper I love her!" I answered and with that Jasper took in a deep breath and walked towards me. "If she loves you back Emmett its ok with me. But I'm warning you now if you hurt her there won't be any place you could hide from me and I will seriously kill you!" He said. With that we heard a noise and we both turned to Rosalie. She had her eyes open and was looking around the room her eyes burrowed into mine and then she turned her attention to Jasper. "Why am I in the hospital and what is he doing here?" She asked. Jasper ran over to her and gave her a hug. My angel was alright and she was awake. _

**E.P.O.V. **

"Rose your awake your ok!" Jasper said while he was crying his eyes out and boy could he cry! "I'd be a lot better if he wasn't here." Rose said. "I understand I'll go, it's good to see you awake Rose I'll see you in school." I said. I was walking towards my jeep and I couldn't help but think about what I had said to Jasper. How could I tell Jasper I was in love with his sister when I didn't know what I thought of the girl! Like every good looking girl in my year I wanted to mess her around. That all involves her falling for me but it will never involve me falling for her.

_It's just because she hurt herself, that's why you said you love her. It's nothing more_ I thought as I drove home. Half way home my phone rang I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Lauren. I answered it saying "Hey Lauren what's up?" "Nothing much Emmett. You wanna go see a movie? I personally have nothing better to do." Lauren answered. "Yes that sounds great! I'll come get you now. See you in 10." I said. "Ok bye Emmett." She said.

I turned the car and drove towards Lauren's house. I parked outside her house. Lauren came out of her house in a short mini skirt and tank top. It was easy to tell what she was after later. "Hi Emmett you coming or are you going to stand their all day?" She said. "No I'm not I'm waiting for your little ass to hurry up and get over to me!" I answered. She then walked quickly towards me...............

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**N.B: Things I thought everyone should know that I would get killed for not telling you till Friday: **

Rose has Diabetes type 1 although it doesn't explain for the other things wrong with her.

Alice and Jasper are two peas in a pod. Alice is helping Jasper look after Rose.

Alice made Bella in role in an anger management class due to trying to kill Emmett with a sweeping brush.

**And finally the important 1:** **Emmett is not the brightest person on the earth he is as confused about his feeling as Rose is. For a while he is going to think it's just lust. A lot of people comment on that but I totally wasn't going to let him win Rose without a huge fight. Keep in mind Lauren will play a BIG ROLE to start the fight.**

Thanks for keeping with this story. **And if you like Alice and Jazzy stories **look up **super-mars13 story: Thinking of you.** And **Horsegal93 story: Soul mates for eternity** as well she has two other stories they are brilliant. **I have a new HP FF so I hope some people will read that as well. **

Will update Friday till then **TTYL xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry for the long and I mean long wait. My mam locked my word access till today because I had my junior cert exams there huge in Ireland.

So here is the long awaited chapter 6 (sorry again)

Thanks to my new beta Larka's Blessing she's the best. Please read authors notes at the end of this chapter there very important! ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6-Coming to terms. **

**Previously. **

"_I don't just like her Jasper I love her!" I answered and with that Jasper took in a deep breath and walked towards me. "If she loves you back Emmett its ok with me. But I'm warning you now if you hurt her there won't be any place you could hide from me and I will seriously kill you!" He said. With that we heard a noise and we both turned to Rosalie. She had her eyes open and was looking around the room her eyes burrowed into mine and then she turned her attention to Jasper. "Why am I in the hospital and what is he doing here?" She asked. Jasper ran over to her and gave her a hug. My angel was alright and she was awake. _

**E.P.O.V. **

"Rose your awake your ok!" Jasper said while he was crying his eyes out and boy could he cry! "I'd be a lot better if he wasn't here." Rose said. "I understand I'll go. it's good to see you awake Rose I'll see you in school." I said. I was walking towards my jeep and I couldn't help but think about what I had said to Jasper. How could I tell Jasper I was in love with his sister when I didn't know what I thought of the girl! Like every good looking girl in my year I wanted to mess her around. That all involves her falling for me but it will never involve me falling for her._ It's just because she hurt herself, that's why you said you love her. It's nothing more_ I thought as I drove home. Half way home my phone rang I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Lauren. I answered it saying "Hey Lauren what's up?" "Nothing much Emmett, you wanna go see a movie? I personally have nothing better to do." Lauren answered.

"Yes that sounds great! I'll come get you now. See you in 10." I said. "Ok bye Emmett." She said I turned the car and drove towards Lauren's house. I parked outside her house. Lauren came out of her house in a short mini skirt and tank top. It was easy to tell what she was after later. "Hi Emmett you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" She said. "No I'm not I'm waiting for your little ass to hurry up and get over to me!" I answered. She then walked quickly towards me. All thoughts of Rose and whatever was wrong with her went out of my head as Lauren jumped on me and attacked me with kisses.

B.P.O.V.

(Meanwhile in Forks town hall.)

This is just stupid! Why did I ever agree that I need anger management! Honestly all I did was chase Emmett around the house with a sweeping brush and they think I need help! Need I remind everyone I'm not the one who gives death glares to other girls just because there looking at my boyfriend! Personally I think Edward should be taking these classes, but no instead he is sitting beside me for support. It just makes me sick. The person in charge of this thing walks into the room and believe me when I say she is pretty I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and myself esteem dropping.

Edward notices this and leans forward to whisper in my ear "No one in this room is as beautiful as you." His voice is comforting but I can't believe the words I simple nod in agreement. After an hour of torture Hayley (that's her name) tells us there is some sandwiches and tea ready for us. I get up as quickly as I can and make my way towards the coffee but I suddenly feel sick again so I run as quickly as possible to the bathrooms. I let whatever I ate last night to come back up because I didn't eat anything this morning. Once I am back to normal I make my way to the sinks to freshen up, that's when it dawned on me

OH GOD! I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!

**A.P.O.V **

(The Hospital)

I'm sitting on the edge of a hospital bed looking at Rose sleep. She and her twin have so many things in common. Their hair is the same honey blonde, the shape of their faces and of course their eyes. My phone suddenly rings and I jump off the bed to find my phone. I try looking everywhere and suddenly a voice says "Try underneath the cushion on the chair." I turn around to see jasper standing in the door way. "Thanks." I say as I run towards the chair. I look at caller ID to see that it is Bella I answered the phone (the conversation!)

Me: Hey Bells! What's up?

Bella: Alice don't you dare hey Bells me! I'm after having a huge panic attack and all you can say is what's up?

Me: Ok hunny I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong!

Bella: You need to ask!! Ali I'm pregnant!

Me: OMFG!! YOU'RE WHAT!!!!!!! BELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING SAFE??????? (Shouts)

Bella: I know Ali listen I'm not 100% sure yet, but I'm pretty sure I am. I need to go to the hospital and omg what am I going to tell Edward?

Me: Hunny go out and tell him and get to a hospital a.s.a.p and whatever you do don't let Carlisle know!

Bella: Ok Ali but I'm worried what if Edward gives out to me?

Me: He won't he loves you too much Bella! Go tell him now and then once you get results tell me! Ok Bye loves you hunny!

Bella: Loves you too Ali bye. Pray for me!

(End of phone call.)

"So the git finally did it he got her knocked up! Typical Edward!" A horse voice said behind me. I turned around to see that it was Rose. "Hey doll face! You ok now? Last time you woke up you screamed at me for letting Emmett stay in your room!" I said. "I'm cold and sore but after that I'm ok! And with good reason I screamed at you why would I want Emmett watching me sleep?" She asked. "Because it's cute." I answered. "Ok changing the subject how in the name of god are Bella and Edward going to keep their little problem a secret from Carlisle?" She questioned. "Easy silly, I'll tell him you're awake and he can explain your condition to you." I answered. "I have a condition?" She said with a sad look on her face. "I'm afraid you do hunny!" I said. "Just great, get Uncle Carlisle and let's get this over with!" Rose moaned. "Whatever you say doll" I answered while jumping out of the chair and running out the door to find Carlisle.

**R.P.O.V. **

**(Hospital after Alice leaves the room.)**

Emmett Swan is a very handsome, fit and of course a player, I thought as I floated around my head in thought. He would probably be nice if someone put him in his place and brought him down a step or two. I say myself falling for him hard but I wouldn't let anything happen unless he changed fully and I needed time to get out of my shell so to speak. When most people see me they either loath me for my beauty or love my because of my beauty, no one takes the time to look closer and see that I'm the same as everyone else and I love someone being around me just to be around me and only me not just for my beauty. That's the reason I love my cousin Edward and my brother Jasper, Their two musketeers and I'm the third; we go together like ice-cream goes with pretty much everything. Carlisle walked into the room and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Glad to see you awake Rose, you gave us all quite a scar." My uncle said while giving me an encouraging smile, only my uncle could make me laugh at any moment good or bad in time. "It's good to be back. Alice says you have to explain to me about what condition I have." I said while smiling. Carlisle gave Alice a stern look and turned back to me. "Rose darling I'm sorry to say but you inherited something from your mother." Carlisle answered he stopped to see my reaction to the first part of the news. "Oh and what did I get from my dear old mother?" I asked I hated the women so much! "Rose you have diabetes type 1. That means—"Carlisle began to say. "I know what it means Carlisle and I know it's the worst out of the two but what can you do? It's a part of me; we can't do anything about it so I learn to live with it!" I shouted at him.

"Ok Rose you don't have to shout I was only telling you what it involves." Carlisle said. "I'm sorry Carlisle I shouldn't have shouted at you." I answered. "Ok I'll leave you alone to talk to Alice and Jasper I need to go pick up something for Esme. Jasper ring me if Rose needs anything." Carlisle said and with that he was gone. I turned to face Jasper only to see a sad look on his face. "Jasper this is not your fault, you heard Carlisle I got it from our dear mother there was nothing you could do!" I said. "Rosalie Elizabeth Cullen don't you dare say I couldn't have done anything. Rose if I rang you like I promised I would I would have knew something was wrong! And I could have ringed Carlisle. So yes Rose it is partly my fault. You could have been out a lot longer if I didn't go looking for you and then I could have lost you Rose." Jasper said. "But you didn't lose me Jaz I'm right here for awhile longer. You can't get rid of me that easily!" I answered.

Just as Jasper was about to answer Edward and Bella walked into the room, Bella look straight at me and Alice. She opened her mouth and the next three words were going to change our lives for the better. "Guys I'm pregnant!" She said.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey everyone sorry again for the long wait I truly am. The good news is I on holidays and of course all my exams are over so I can update quickly now.

Tanks to everyone who reviewed my last chap: **SimplyDazzling, Super-mars13, Edwards sexy girl, heartnkisses, JenniferCuc, BlondeBimbo3, HighOnLife, edwardluvsme101, Tara-Cullen, Helewisetran, AliceHale4evr, Girlz-Rule, MarissaJewelCullen and ConfusionPixie. **

Thanks again to my beta Larka's Blessing she's the best ever look her up and read her stories!!!

I'll update soon and please review. Thanks for staying with this story! Xoxo Emmettsgirl4evr.


End file.
